video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Power
Absolute Power '''was a virtual representation of one of Bayek's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8. Description Praxilla's childhood friend Diocles is having a lot of trouble with a corrupt magistrate in Cyrene. Bayek offers to secure proof of Leander's double dealings. Dialogue Bayek met with Diocles in the Agora of Cyrene. * '''Diocles: ''I have my hands full with the magistrate Leander. I know he's corrupt but his ties to Flavius put him above the law. '' * Bayek: ''Then let us sever those ties.'' * Diocles: ''Easier said than done. He's either threatened or bribed anyone who would stand against him. Simonides could help us if he wasn't such a drunkard. He was at Leander's villa last night and hasn't returned home. '' * Bayek: ''I could look for him?'' * Diocles: ''Excellent! Then I'll petition the other magistrates. Try the tavern, or the brothel southwest of the Arena for our wayward friend. We'll meet back at my house. It's the only one with a large terrace on the main street. '' Bayek investigated the district near the arena. With Senu's help, he found a drunken man on the ground outside the tavern. * Bayek: ''Are you Simonides?'' * Simonides: ''Ow my head! Why are you shouting?'' * Bayek: ''Diocles sent me to find you.'' * Simonides: ''Tell him I'm dead.'' * Bayek: ''We need your help, with Leander.'' * Simonides: ''That demon is the one responsible for my befuddled mind and evacuating bowels. I'm sure someone spiked my wine.'' * Bayek: ''I am sorry, but I have to take you with me.'' * Simonides: ''Bacchus and his nymphs be buggered. You sir are a Fury sent to punish me. If I expire on the way, it's on your head.'' Bayek carried Simonides on his back. He made his way to Diocles' house. * Simonides: ''What is your name, torturer? Egyptian? '' * Bayek: ''Yes. Diocles said you met with Leander last night?'' * Simonides: ''A party. At his villa. Everything was flowing. Wine, women, boys...'' * Bayek: ''Sounds...'' * Simonides: ''Ipthos lost his toga!'' * Bayek: ''Fun?'' * Simonides: ''Fun? Urgh... a mission... on a mission...'' * Bayek: ''Did you find anything?'' * Simonides: ''Urgh...'' * Bayek: ''Simonides? Are you alright?'' * Simonides: ''No. Curse you son of Ra.'' Bayek reached Diocles' home. * Diocles: ''Hera mother goddess. Simonides? Are you drunk?'' Bayek placed Simonides on a mat. * Diocles: ''I won't ask where you found him, Bayek.'' * Simonides: ''On the street! Some fool moved the brothel.'' * Diocles: ''Did you find anything at Leander's villa?'' * Simonides: ''Papers, records of bribes, treasury theft. His guards caught me before I could take them. I convinced them I was simply inebriated. '' * Diocles: ''A stretch indeed, Simonides.'' * Bayek: ''So the evidence is there, I just need to take it.'' * Diocles: ''We would be forever in your debt. But why would you risk your life to help us?'' * Bayek: ''Because those who abuse their power should be removed and the people freed from oppression, Egyptian or Greek.'' * Simonides: ''Ahhh, well said, our friend Bayek reminds me of Cicero. (belches)'' * Diocles: ''The villa is east of here surrounded by vineyards. We will gather the other magistrates at the Temple of Apollo. Find us there when you secure the evidence. Fortuna smile on you, my friend. '' Bayek left Cyrene and traveled to Leander's villa in Marmarica. He infiltrated the second level and investigated a pile of scrolls on a table. * Bayek: ''Is Leander paying prostitutes for pillow talk?'' He investigated scrolls on the ground. * Bayek: ''A lot of complaints from the people, no-one seems happy!'' He investigated another pile of scrolls. * Bayek: ''Party orders to his slave. An expensive gathering.'' He investigated a pile of scrolls in a box. * Treasury Report: 100,000 drachmae – To Navarch Mercellus in Apollonia for the construction of triremes 50,000 drachmae – Leander Magistrate expenses 10,000 drachmae – Villa garden renovations 2,000 drachmae – payment for Leander's bodyguards He investigated a note on the table. * Payment Made: Ipthos – 2,000 drachma for "services". Demosthenes the judge – evidence in K's trial lost rewards with four suckling pigs. Kadmos – He has assured me that the witness no longer feels like testifying. Ganymedes – letter telling his family he is leaving Cyrene for a new life in Athens and 'not to follow him'. I learned Flavius' plans, taxes will need to be increases so I can get my share. Soldiers – Three wine sacks for dealing with D and S, I will put an end to their plotting. * Bayek: ''Bribery, expensive parties and missing money from the treasury. This is the evidence that Leander is corrupt. But what is this about Diocles? A coup? I should warn Diocles, he could be in danger.'' Bayek traveled to the Temple of Apollo in Cyrene. He found Roman guards outside the entrance. * Roman Soldier 1: ''How long do we have to wait?'' * Roman Soldier 2: ''Leander said to count to one hundred.'' * Roman Soldier 1: ''Oh, have you been counting?'' * Roman Soldier 2: ''No... have you?'' * Roman Soldier 1: ''Jove's beard, everyone's probably dead by now! '' Bayek found Diocles and the other magistrates inside. * Diocles: ''Bayek will find the evidence.'' * Man: ''You don't know that. Leander's secrets are his alone.'' * Simonides: ''You bloody fools! Will you let that bloated old goat take everything we've worked for?'' * Diocles: ''We owe it to Cyrene to put an end to his corruption.'' Bayek entered the temple. * Bayek: ''Diocles! It's a trap! Leander is attempting a coup! '' Leander entered with his men, attacking Bayek and the magistrates. * Leander: ''So, here you all are, plotting against me!'' * Diocles: ''You will answer to the people, Leander.'' * Leander: ''My Roman friends would beg to differ.'' * Diocles: ''Bayek! We must protect the magistrates!'' * Simonides: ''You demon, Leander! These men are unarmed.'' * Leander: ''You are traitors to Cyrene and Rome. And for that you will die.'' Bayek and Diocles eliminated Leander and the soldiers. * Diocles: ''You saved my life, friend.'' * Bayek: ''Praxilla would not have forgiven me if I had let you fall at Leander's hand. '' * Diocles: ''Why would he do this? Was his lust for power so consuming that he would commit murder?'' * Bayek: ''I have seen men do worse for less.'' * Diocles: ''We are only alive thanks to you, Bayek. Cyrene deserved better than him at her helm.'' * Bayek: ''I know you will lead them well, Diocles.'' Outcome Bayek helped Diocles to recover a document from Leander's villa documenting Leander's corruption. Discovering a plot of coup, Bayek rushed to the Temple of Apollo to help defend the magistrates and eliminate Leander. References * Assassin's Creed: Origins